The present invention relates to an improved blade for a ceiling fan, and more particularly is a blade composed of a blade frame manufactured by injection molding or die casting and including a tensionable blade plate.
It is known that a conventional blade of a ceiling fan is made of plywood or solid wood. In the manufacturing procedure, such a blade needs to go through a plurality of processing steps such as cutting, planing, multi-polishing, finishing, painting and printing or covering with printed paper, etc. Moreover, each blade must finally be weighed and three or four blades of the same weight must be selected as a set for the packing operation. Therefore, the whole processing procedure for a wooden blade is quite labor-intensive and time-consuming, and therefore expensive.